


Wild and Young

by acaelousqueadcentrum



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaelousqueadcentrum/pseuds/acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut to accompany gif-prompt.</p>
<p>For gif, see <a href="http://onetownthatwontletyoudown.tumblr.com/post/110930856387/dearest-elizabeth-you-know-that-gif-of-charlotte">here at Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild and Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [her-insect-reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=her-insect-reflection).



"I’m sorry," Holly says, for the third or fourth time since arriving at her parents’ house in Manitoba.

"God," Gail sighs and rolls her eyes, "stop apologizing already. It’s fine. It’s a bed. We’ll survive."

But Holly shakes her head. “I didn’t know my aunt and uncle would be here,” she moans, “or that both of my brothers would bring their girlfriends home with them. I’m really sorry, babe.”

She kicks at the mattress before continuing.

"And it’s not even a bed. It’s an air mattress on the floor in the basement. We’re in the basement, where Doug and Matt used to sit around with their weird friends and smoke pot and play D&D."

Gail drops her bag on the floor and smirks, “Just your brothers, hon? Or did you get all dorked up and join them.”

She comes up behind her sulking girlfriend and kisses right over Holly’s shoulder blade, hearing the brunette sigh.

"Maybe once or twice," Holly says, and Gail can hear the corners of a smile in her voice. "I made a pretty fantastic elf-queen, you know."

"Oh, I’m sure," Gail snickers, running her hand down Holly’s back and before slipping it into the tight back pocket of her girlfriend’s jeans.

"Now come on," she says, slowly backing up and moving toward the bed, "I’m sure the air mattress can’t be that bad. Let’s try it out."

When Holly turns, her girlfriend is laying back on the bed, the low-cut neckline of her top hinting at the pale, beautiful breasts she so loves.

Gail gives a sexy shrug of her shoulders, and her eyes are hooded with wanting, with promises of pleasure.

"Gail," Holly says, already moving closer, "we can’t. My family—"

"—are all upstairs, on the other side of the house, watching the hockey game. Think about it, they could have made your brothers sleep down here, the girlfriends together in one of the boy’s rooms, and given us the other’s. But they gave us the basement. Far, far away from them. It’s like they gave us a license to have sex, Hol."

The brunette can’t disagree. After all, her mother had given her a wink when informing them about the sleeping arrangements.

"It would be rude of us not to take advantage of their thoughtfulness," she answers, seeing Gail grin as she moves her hands to unbutton her shirt.

She throws her shirt over in the corner and starts to unbuckle her belt. “Come on, Peck,” she says with a laugh, “get naked.”

Soon they’re both naked and under the down duvet her mother made up the bed with.

Holly straddles Gail’s hips, leaning down to capture her lover’s mouth in a heady kiss, her hands making quick work of teasing at the blonde’s nipples.

"You know," she says, pulling back for just a moment to take in Gail’s dazed look, her eyes clouded with arousal, with wanting, "I’ve never gone down on a girl in this house. Might be time to change that."

Gail moans, her hands pulling at Holly’s hips, needing more friction, needing the woman on top to grind into her, to move, to take them from a slow-building fire into a raging inferno.

Holly, happily, complies. She rolls her hips into Gail’s, leaning forward again to kiss, to suck at Gail’s soft, full lips. They kiss until Gail starts to buck up into her girlfriend, starts to twist under her.

"Nope," Holly says, pushing Gail’s shoulders back against the bed, "my house, my rules, Peck."

She smiles, wide, and leaves one more kiss on the blonde’s lips before scooting backward, off her lover’s body.

"You’re going to have to be quiet, honey," she warns, "just in case."

Gail’s eyes go wide and her mouth slack. She knows just what Holly has in mind, and she’s not entirely sure she can comply. When it comes to Holly’s mouth on her, her tongue and fingers in her, Gail can rarely stay quiet.

Holly grabs for a pillow and slips it under her girlfriend’s hips.

"You can do it, babe," she says with a gentle smile. "And if it’s too much, just grab the pillow there.

Gail stares for a moment more before swallowing, hard, and nodding her head.

"Good," Holly says as she grabs for the blonde’s pale, slim hands. She stretches to kiss each pale breast once, swirling her tongue around Gail’s gorgeous nipples before pulling back and covering the stiff buds with Gail’s own hands.

"Okay," the brunette asks in a soft voice, and waits for Gail to nod.

She does.

And then Holly begins.

She starts by tracing her tongue down Gail’s belly, feeling the strong muscles tense and shift under the heat of her mouth. Gail has beautiful abs, and Holly nuzzles the lines of them with her nose, her mouth wide and tongue out, leaving a wet trail as she licks all over her lover’s skin.

But though she could taste that sweet, saltiness of Gail’s stomach forever, she knows that their time is limited.

And so she moves on.

She moves down.

Down to the curve of Gail’s hip, the line where leg meets torso, her tongue licking down, down along that inside line until she’s hovering over the pale strawberry-blonde hair covering her lover’s sex.

"Mmmm," she sighs, already able to smell Gail’s arousal. The fine hairs of Gail’s bush tickle at her nose and she giggles, and looks up.

But what she sees smothers the laughter in her throat.

Gail’s mouth is open wide, and her eyes closed. Her hands still cover her breasts, and she’s kneading at them, rolling her nipples between her fingers, pinching and pulling until the buds are plump, erect.

Holly moans then, unable to keep quiet against the sexy sight of the woman she loves.

And then she lowers her head again, trails her tongue slowly through the hair covering Gail’s lips, before dipping in and tasting the pooling arousal there. One arm thrown over the blonde’s hips, to keep her steady as she drives her to the precipice of pleasure, Holly slips the forefinger of her other in-between Gail’s folds, runs it along her outer lips, and then inside, playing with the sensitive flesh of the blonde’s labia, working her up, getting her ready for what she has planned.

The first taste of Gail’s clit is always magnificent.

This afternoon’s no different.

Holly lays her tongue flat against hot, hard nub, massaging gently as she does. Just the slightest movement, the warm length against the most sensitive place on her lover’s body, letting the blonde get used to her touch as slowly, slowly, she runs her finger inside those swollen lips.

God, she loves to make love to this woman.

God, she loves to see how swollen, how red, how hot, how wet Gail’s pussy gets.

When she knows Gail’s ready, Holly begins to move her tongue, and begins to trace her fingers just inside the warm, wet opening of her vagina, dipping in just the slightest, barely thrusting, as she slowly strokes Gail’s clit. Slowly, she speeds up. And the faster she moves her tongue, the more pressure she applies, the deeper she thrusts into the blonde, the more Gail begins to move under her. Squirming her hips, bucking gently into Holly’s mouth, small but insistent thrusts into Holly’s hand.

This orgasm will be quick, Holly knows, but powerful.

Her tongue is a blur against Gail’s clit, first fast and gentle taps, and then hard and raspy licks, and she can feel the blonde’s muscles squeezing tighter and tighter, clutching the single finger she’s thrusting with harder and harder.

And when she feels the first flutters of Gail’s orgasm against her mouth, when she feels Gail’s clit retract and her limbs begin to tremble, she quickly adds another finger inside.

Letting her tongue press hot and steady, continuous indirect pressure against the blonde’s hooded clit, Holly curls her two fingers and begins to thrust, fast and hard, against the front of Gail’s vagina, not stopping until she feels that familiar gush of hot, heavenly fluid against her palm, until she feels Gail’s body grip and hold her tight as her limbs thrash, as her hips thrust helplessly.

Until she hears the muffled gasps and curses coming from the head of the bed.

Slowly, slowly, she starts to stroke inside Gail again, knowing that the blonde’s body can’t just go from lightspeed to nothing. She thrusts gently, feeling the soft aftershocks tremble through her girlfriend’s body as the pleasant heat of her orgasm spreads through her limbs.

"Here," Gail whispers hoarsely, and Holly knows exactly what she wants. She pulls out slowly, carefully, and then settles her body against the blonde’s, lining their lips up for a gentle, sweet kiss.

"Good job," Holly says, and kisses at her girlfriend’s nose.

"Hmmm," Gail asks, eyes still clouded with pleasure.

"On being quiet," the brunette answers, "good job."

Gail laughs tiredly, and then shifts under her girlfriend.

"Fuck," she says with a grimace, "Holly, I came all over your mother’s sheets. How are we ever going to explain that?"

But Holly looks down at her, unconcerned.

"You know what’s great about having the basement room," she asks, leaving the tiniest of kisses over the patches of sweat drying on Gail’s face, "it’s right next to the laundry room."

Her smile is wide and her dark brown eyes sparkle.

"Oh, really," Gail says, cupping her hands over Holly’s ass. "Well, in that case, Stewart, what else have you never done in this house?"

Holly laughs.


End file.
